Future World
Future World ''is the third episode of Team Trix: The Series. Summary When an alien invasion hits future Earth, Future Ben, Future Gwen, Future Kai and Future Rook pay a visit to the their past selves. Plot episode begins with Future Ben is making a coffee. 'Ben: Earth has been so peaceful for the last 10 years. It's like all villains are dead. other people from the group enters his house, except from Kevin. 'Ben: '''Where's Kevin? 'Gwen, crying: 'Ben, Kevin's... cries... dead! 'Ben: 'How did this happen? 'Rook: 'Some alien invaders, who go by the name the Ginyu Force, attacked us. Kevin faced two of them, called Burter and Recoome, but they where too strong... long silent takes place. 'Kai: 'We need some help; they seem stronger than expected! 'Ben: 'Hey, I have just finished updating my Time Machine Prototype. We could use to find our younger self; they have Kevin! 'Rook: 'But wouldn't it seem weird if past Kevin finds out he's dead? 'Gwen: 'It doesn't matter, let us just go! 'Ben: 'Okay.. 2013, here we come! enter the Time Machine. and Ben are practicing the Fusion Dance. '& Ben: Fusion! hit their Omnitrixes together. Kai: 'Hmm... This isn't working... The instruction manual said that is what we should do... portal opens then the Future Team Trix come out. 'Ben: 'Hey look, Kai. We're in the time where we were testing out the Fusion Dance! 'Kai: 'Yeah.. that was me, the taller one. Man, you looked like a wimp! 'Ben: 'Hey! I'm right here, you know! 'Kai: 'Stand back! Or we will get Magister Max! and Rook enter the room. Rook drops his alien food, his mouth wide open. 'Rook: 'It is our future selves! 'Gwen: 'I never thought we would meet them again! 'unseen: 'What is going on in there! 'Ben: 'I think our future selves have just came! and Kevin run into the room. 'Max: '1.. 2.. 3.. They are only four of you, where's Kevin? 'Kevin: Yeah, where's my ''future self? a long silence occurs again, Kevin notices what happens to and decide to keep quiet for some time. 'Rook: We need you young ones to help us; an small group of tough villains are attacking Earth so they can take over! 'Gwen: '''You agree? 'Trix, looking at each other except from Kevin: We are in! Kevin: I'm not sure about this... Gwen: 'Come on, Kev. It'll be fun! 'Rook: Yeah, Kevin. Kevin: 'Fine. But if I die, I will haunt you down. Ben opens a portal and everyone but Max enters. 'Kai: 'Here we are, Omnitrix Towers! 'Kai: 'This is so cool! 'Kai: 'That's exactly what I said. smiles at his future self. 'Rook: There they are. Rook points to the window, where they can all see the Ginyu Force destroying the local buildings. Ben: 'Team Trix, let's go! Trix run out, with the Future Team following them. 'Ginyu: 'I love the sweet smell of destruction; it makes me feel so alive! 'Recoome: You got that right! Kai, as Kaiyan, flies up to Recoome and blasts a powerful Kamehameha at his back. Kaiyan: That's for killing my friend, Kevin! Ben, as Astrodactyl, barges Recoome in the stomach. Astrodactyl: He was my best friend! Kaiyan: Ben, time to fuse! Kaiyan and Astrodactyl hit their Omnitrixes together, creating Astrodaiyan. Astrodaiyan: We're here to kill you! flies to Recoome's chest and continously punches it. They after punch him in the jaw, defeating him. Kai: That is exactly what we were supposed to do! Ben: Whatever. Gwen and Future are fighting Burter and Jeice. Rook: If you think you can beat us, you're surely mistaken! Rook punches Jeice and traps him in a net. Burter: You can't be the Blue Tornado, it's unnatural! Gwen: Lies. starts flying but Gwen shoots him down. Gwen: Like I said; Lies. Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Rook are fighting Ginyu and Guldo. Kai: We aren't losing to two stupid freaks! Ben: It's time to go hero! Kevin: You guys are gonna pay for killing me! Guldo: What? You're right here! angry: ''Future me... grabs a pole and keeps on hitting Guldo. 'Guldo:' Ow! You aren't nice; I HATE PEOPLE WHO AREN'T NICE! punches Kevin's stomach and slaps his face. 'Gwen:' Idiotic freak. shot a anodite beam at Guldo, killing him. 'Gwen:' Now to stop Captain Ginyu! as Thin Ice, freezes Ginyu. 'Ice: Destroy him, Ben. turns into Four Arms and crushes the frozen Ginyu. '''Arms: Done and done. Rook: 'We should go now. 'Ben: Okay, goodbye. Ben opens a portal and Team Trix enter it. Max: They're back; finally! team come out. Ben: If you don't want to die Kevin, just time-promise you won't face the Ginyu Force. Kevin: Okay. I time-promise I will never face the Ginyu Force. enters the door at the top level. Kevin: Where was I all this time? The End! Major Events *Team Trix go to the future. *Future Kevin dies, but comes back when his present self decides to never face the Ginyu Force. *The Ginyu Force are all killed. Characters/Aliens Used *Kai Hercule (17 & 47) **Thin Ice (17) **Kaiyan & Astrodaiyan (47) *Ben Tennyson (17 & 47) **Four Arms (17) **Astrodactyl & Astrodaiyan (47) *Rook Blonko (Present & Future) *Gwen Tennyson (17 & 47) *Kevin Levin *Future Kevin (cameo) *Max Tennyson Category:Team Trix Episodes Category:UltimateKai10